HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOBSTER
♥ MY LOBSTER ♥ ~FOR PERLA~ Hey Perla! It's Annika, your lobster. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH and I know that you know that. And because it's your birthday, here's my gift for you. I really wish I could be there and greet you a happy birthday in personal but I can't. I know you'll understand. You are the best lobster ever. You're always there for me. You understand me. You make me happy. Can you BE more perfect? I promise that we'll meet someday and we'll watch the whole F.R.I.E.N.D.S series together. Happy Birthday, lobster. Hope you like my gift. ' ' Sofi : Perla, I think your name is a mix of chocolate and ice cream. And you seem like a really sweet girl. I hope you get cookies and a lot of luck. I hope to get to know you better. Enjoy your day. Adrii: Happy Birthday, Perla! I wish you all the best. I hope you'll enjoy your birthday and I hope your birthday will be as special as you are! You're growing up so so much! Love you, mom. Lucy: Hey, Perla! Happy Birthday to you. I wish you the best in life. You're special. I love you. ' Afrodite: Perla, I wish you the best birthday! I love you so much! Happy Birthday bestie!!!!!' Lexy : Dear Perla, I wish you the happiest birthday! I hope you have a fantastic day, and get awesome presents! You are such an amazing person, and have a bubbly personality that brightens many people's -like mine- day! You rock! x Vicky : Happy Birthday! Enjoy... Vylette : Happy Birthday Perla! Continue on making amazing books and being so kind. ' ' Ella : Today is just not a special day; it's a very special day. Because today is the day my friend was born - the day my friend came to this world. If it were not of today I would've never met a friend like you. *Quote* Birthdays are a time of year, to celebrate and to sing. Dear friend, I wish you the best of everything! Happy Birthday Perla! Juliette : PERLAAA YOU'RE SUPER SWEET, SUPPORTIVE, TALENTED AND JUST AN AMAZING HUMAN BEING!!!! DON'T EVER CHANGE FOR ANYONE CUZ YOU'RE PERFECT THE WAY YOU ARE!!!! Ryma : You're a great friend to me at first and even doe I knew you online that's great cause I'm great to have an amazing friend right next to me. We can get to talk about Friends and other tv shows. Soo I just want to say that I'm glad you came to my life and became friends with. Thank you for being an amazing friend to me. I'm glad you came. Happy Birthday, Perla! Lolli : I love you and no matter what happens, you'll always be one of the best authors on wattpad. Areeba : I'm glad to know that if I ever anything, I have you. And I hope you know that you can count on me too. I love you so much!!! I'm sending a billion hugs. Hope you have the most amazing day. Sally : Happy Birthday! Hope your day will be full of happiness and all that you deserve! You're awesome! Charlotte : Happy Birthday Perla! Love you so much. I hope your day is as wonderful as you are. Leen : HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERLA!!! I HOPE YOU HAVE THE MOST AWESOME OF BIRTHDAYS AND KNOW THAT EVERYONE ON HERE LOVES YOU WITH ALL THEIR HEART. YOU'RE ONE OF THE MOST ABSOLUTELY MOST SWEETEST PERSON THAT I KNOW. YOU'RE SO EASY TO TALK TOO AND YOU'RE ALWAYS SO NICE TO ME. You're so incredibly awesome and I love you for it! Happy Birthday again, and don't let anything bring you down because you deserve the absolute best in the world xx ' 'Amnha : Hey Perla! Happy Birthday!!! You are really nice! You are really sweet! And your books are awesome!!!! So happy you won an award! Congratulations! Happy Birthday and have a nice day! Hemanthika : Happy Birthday Perla we love you forever and always. You have always been here whenever I needed you. I hope you have a wonderful day and stay perfect just the way you are. You are the best person in the planet and the best beauty within xx Klara : Perla you are an amazing friend and although we aren't sisters in real life; only in #TEAMWEIRD; I still feel like you are my real sister. You are an amazing advice and you help me a lot. I love you so much and I hope you have an amazing day. DEMI!!! : Happy happy birthday my twinieeeeee. I love you so so much and I will always be there for you.